


warmth is wherever you are

by fleurdecirey



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cozy Date, F/M, First Kiss, Gifts, Immense Romantic Tension, Love Confessions, Thoughtful Gift Giving, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and also she's his wingman, aymeric and lucia friendship!!, aymeric is kind of a dork, despite being the stoic leader of ishgard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdecirey/pseuds/fleurdecirey
Summary: The Warrior of Light is due for what feels like her hundredth visit to Ishgard, and (to no one's surprise) the lord commander has yet to tell her how he feels in no uncertain terms.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	warmth is wherever you are

There were several things about the Warrior of Light that made Aymeric’s heart swell, but it proved difficult for him to choose his favorite. 

Perhaps it was how her ears and tail flicked back and forth whenever she grew passionate about something, or how loud and unapologetically she laughed; Or maybe it was how she’d sign her letters from off on her adventures in cursive, and spill jam from whatever pastry she’d been eating at the time on the paper. 

"For a politician, lord commander, you certainly are awful at getting your point across." Lucia sneered. "The bringer of light is due to visit Ishgard for what feels like the hundredth time this moon and you still have not made clear your feelings?"

Aymeric swept a strand of charcoal hair out of his eyes and sighed heavily.  
"Come now Lucia, you know full well that I will strike when the timing is appropriate." 

Lucia chuckled. "That is precisely what you said the last time she visited. Is it not appropriate to just tell her? I shall arrange you both an evening even more grand than the last if that is what it takes." 

Aymeric fidgeted with the pen that lay on the desk before him. His instinct was to refuse his lady's offer, but he hoped nothing more than to impress Miette to the fullest  
(not that that would sway her into reciprocating his hypothetical confession of course, but he figured it would certainly help).  
He placed his pen back down onto the oak wood decisively and mulled over her words.  
“Pray, take a glance at my schedule for the morrow, then. I appreciate your efforts as always.” 

Aymeric paced back and forth, struggling to find the courage he mustered up the previous evening.  
“Was she not meant to be here half a bell sooner? Surely she hasn’t forgotten.”  
As he reached for his pocket watch, he swore he could hear footsteps on the horizon. 

“Ser Aymeric!” a petite miqo’te woman called out, sprinting towards him on uneven footing, and by the time she caught up, she was nearly breathless.  
“I’m... so sorry! I had.. gotten ready to board the airship… but I realized... I’d forgotten the gift I’d…. prepared for you.” 

Aymeric breathed a sigh of relief, laughing softly. “And here I had presumed you had forgotten! ‘Tis marvelous to see you again, Miette. Come, let us escape the cold.”  
He offered his arm to the brunette and, to his surprise, she linked hers around it and met him with a grin as radiant as the sun.  
“Lucia is correct.. I am capable of commanding a nation whilst containing my emotions, yet I have such difficulty with romantic affairs?” 

Miette hung her coat by the door as Aymeric returned with two mugs of hot cocoa, one of which was piled high with whipped cream and chocolate shavings.  
“Ah..! These look delicious, thank you. I wonder which one is mine?” The two of them chuckled as he set them down on the mahogany coffee table before them. 

Aymeric motioned towards the sofa after grabbing a mug.“It’s my pleasure. Come, make yourself at home.” 

Miette seated herself by the fireplace.“I nearly forgot- here’s the gift that caused me to appear so fashionably late.” Miette handed him the white box with a pale blue ribbon fashioned around it, lifting the lid to reveal a plush scarf with a stylish plaid pattern.  
“It’s so frigid here that I figured you could use some extra warmth. Do you like it? I made it myself.”

He held it in his hands and admired it for some time, until shortly thereafter realizing she was awaiting a response. “My sincerest gratitude-”

Miette interjected, exasperated. “Aymeric, please. There’s no need to be so formal. Are we not just enjoying an evening together? We’re sipping cocoa, not engaging in a war conference with the rest of the Eorzean alliance! I admit I find it endearing sometimes, but there’s no need to put up such a front so often.”  
She giggled softly for a moment upon noticing his embarrassment until the elezen cleared his throat. 

“Thank you… Miette. I think it’s absolutely perfect. And I was unaware you were so skilled in the art of weaving! Have you picked it up as of late?” 

Miette removed the mug from her lips. “My mother taught me when I was younger, but I can’t say I’ve had a knack for it up until recently.” She stirred her beverage aimlessly. “I think… this one turned out so nice because I made it with you in mind?” 

Aymeric fell silent for a moment, his heartbeat quickening. “Pray… forgive me if I have misread the sentiment, but I cannot let this go unspoken.” He steeled himself and met her gaze. “I have regarded you fondly for some time, and I cannot help but admit that I’ve longed for you to be by my side, especially as of late. I oblige you to be honest, and if you do not feel the same-” 

Miette’s downturned eyes quickly met the lord commander, her cheeks bright pink in stark contrast to her usual carefree nature. “I guess my hints were a bit too subtle, then” 

She met his gaze and for a brief moment, their silence spoke of more than words ever could. “When I asked you to join me on my next adventure after the war… I meant it. There really are so many things I find special about you, and although it seems as though I don’t have much to say now and then, I’m always thinking fondly of you. Your presence is enough to warm my heart.” 

Aymeric’s face burned unlike ever before, and he could swear it was as bright as a freshly picked rolanberry at that moment in time. The silence that fell over them was as thick as the blanket of snow outside until he noticed Miette’s eyes now fixated on his lips. 

“Apologies if this is sudden, but could we…. Could I kiss you?” He caught a glimpse of the twinkle in her eyes and before they knew it, they both felt the warmth of each other’s lips akin to a Gridanian springtime--capable of melting the snow and fostering all sorts of wildflowers in its stead. They lingered for just a second longer than was considered formal, the taste of chocolate still on each other's breath before pulling away.  
As much as they tried to hide it, they were both stealing breaths, lightheaded and dizzy. 

Miette brought the rhythm of her breathing to a steady, smiling contentedly. “If only my adventures permitted me to stay here in Ishgard, even though I’d nearly freeze.” 

Aymeric turned to face her again.“If only my duties permitted me to leave as well. I would love nothing more than to accompany you.” He chuckled softly.  
“You’ll visit often when you’re not burdened with adventure though, will you not?” 

She nudged him playfully “Is that even a question? Of course I will!”  
Miette gazed into the fireplace, her hazel eyes speckled with flecks of amber. “Although I’d rather remain in the moment for now.” 

Aymeric leaned closer towards the miqo’te, shutting his eyes. “That would be lovely.”

Lucia stood beside her commander’s desk, expectedly filing through document after document until she turned to the open door behind her. Aymeric strode through the door as if walking upon the clouds, bearing a subtly confident smile until the white haired woman spoke. 

“Lord commander, it appears you’re late.” 

He stopped in his tracks upon realizing she was right in front of him. “Lucia, 'tis good to see you here so early. Pray forgive my lateness." 

She laid the papers on his desk. "I assume your evening with the Warrior of Light fared well, then?" 

"You could certainly say it did." Hiding a smile, he covertly tucked the scarf away in his armor. "... and I must thank you for it."

**Author's Note:**

> I never write fics but shipping in universe oc x canon has given me no other option than to make my own food.  
> needless to say i would love to write more after this!!! my xiv brainworms right now are Strong


End file.
